


Pi Day

by wikipediagreen



Series: Destiel AU One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pi Day, Pie, so many pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikipediagreen/pseuds/wikipediagreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have different meanings of pi, but Cas brings them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi Day

Dean hopped out if his Impala, his little brother Sam right behind him. It was Friday and they were late for school.

"Stupid alarm," muttered Dean as he raced down the hall to his first hour class. "Stupid red light. Stupid train." He skidded to a stop in front of the library- his first hour study hall where his boyfriend Castiel- Cas for short- was waiting for him.

"Sorry Ms. K. My alarm didn't go off and I got stuck by a red light and a train," Dean babbled to the librarian.

Looking up from her book, she smiled at him. "I believe you. Just try not to let it happen again."

Dean sighed in relief. "You're the best Ms. K!"

Rolling her eyes, she just smiled and went back to her book. "Better hurry. Cas is still waiting for you."

Eyes wide, he gaped at her. "Shit!"

"Language!" Ms. K called half-heartedly after the running boy. "No running in the library!"

Dean slowed down to a fast walk, waving backwards at Ms. K, skidding to their corner of the library.

"Sorry Cas! I got stuck by a train and my alarm didn't go off. . . ." Dean trailed off, noticing what Cas had laid out on their usual table. "Cas, what's going on? What's with all the pies?" he asked, confused. "I didn't miss another birthday or something, did I?"

Cas laughed, blue eyes sparkling behind black glasses. "No Dean, not another birthday. It's pi day!"

"There's a day just for pie?! Why didn't I know about this before?!" Dean's eyes grew comically large.

Cas laughed again, smiling at his ignorant boyfriend. "Not pie, pi- the mathematical term. 3.14152654 and all that."

Dean's face fell. "Oh. But then what's with all the food-pie?"

Cas blushed a little an ducked his head. "Well since you like the food-pie and I like the number-pi, I thought maybe we could combine them?"

Dean smiled softly at Cas' embarrassment. "I think it's a great idea."

"Really?" Cas looked up shyly.

"Really." Dean took the few steps to Cas and kissed him gently. "Now. What kinds up pie ya got?"

Cas smiled and they sat down, discussing all the different pies. All was well and Dean had a new favorite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, last one before I might work on Marry Me! :)


End file.
